Perfect Together
by zebrastripes88
Summary: Just a quick one-shot about Chandler and Monica. Takes place before London. Complete.


Chandler and Monica had hooked up a few times. None of the others had known about it. It started after Monica and Richard had broken up and she was so distraught, pouring out her heart to Chandler, and a little too much wine combined with those emotions caused things to happen between them. It wasn't a regular occurrence or anything, it just happened sometimes, it was basically comfort sex. Chandler was at Monica's apartment one late Tuesday night. Well, it was technically his apartment. The very personal trivia game had been the cause of that. Rachel was working late, so it was just the two of them. Chandler kept blinking back tears. It was over between him and Kathy. Everyone had sympathized with him and had tried to make him feel better, but there was something different about telling Monica. It was as though she could feel the pain he was experiencing too. His head rested on her shoulder, he was close enough to her that he could smell whatever shampoo she used, whatever perfume she had sprayed on earlier in the day, whatever it was that was the comforting scent of Monica. Breathing it in slightly took the edge off the pain he was experiencing. She was there to listen and her presence alone was a great comfort to him.

They had slept together a few more times after that. It began to happen pretty frequently. Monica had started to feel a bit possessive of him; she didn't want him to be with any other woman except her. Little did she know that he felt the same way. After being together one night, Chandler turned toward Monica in her bed.

"Have you been seeing anyone else?" he asked quietly.

"No," she replied. "Have you?"

"I haven't. I've been spending so much time with you that I just don't have time to be with anyone else," he chuckled a little bit.

Monica smiled. "What if, well, what if we both don't see anyone else. What if you and I decide to be exclusive?" She felt a bit nervous.

"So you'd be my girlfriend?" Chandler asked.

Monica nodded. "And you'd be my boyfriend."

"Considering we've slept together so many times and you're the one person I can tell anything to, it makes sense. We make sense. I've never been as close to anyone else as I have been with you," Chandler said.

"Then that's it. We're official!" Monica was trying not to be overly enthusiastic but it was hard not to. Chandler had certainly surprised her this past year. They had always been close, but the intimacy between them was incredible. It was like they were meant to be together. She was pretty sure that was true, they belonged to each other.

It was Saturday morning and Monica was up early making a batch of pancakes. Chandler was sleeping in, he always took advantage of the weekend to get extra sleep when he could. There was a knock at the door. Obviously it wasn't Ross, Joey, Rachel, or Phoebe. They would just walk right in. Who could be stopping by this early in the morning?

Monica looked through the peep hole. Richard. Richard Burke was standing outside the door. She felt her heart skip a beat. She took in a breath and opened the door.

"Monica," he started.

"Why are you here?" Monica hissed.

Richard seemed a bit startled at her tone. "I was nearby and thought I'd stop by. I want to talk to you."

"Come in, but you can't stay long. Chan...I uh, well, there's a guy sleeping in my bedroom. I'm, uh, I'm with someone else. And I don't think he would appreciate you being here," Monica said hurriedly.

Richard walked over to the couch and sat down, Monica sat in the chair, crossing her legs.

"Look, I know I don't want kids. I didn't want kids. I'm in my 50's and it seems like such a hassle to be a father of young children again. But my god, Monica, I'm in love with you. I can't get you out of my mind. I think about you every day. I want you. I need you in my life again. And I will do anything to make that happen. I will be the father of your kids if that's what you want for you to be with me again," Richard pleaded.

"Richard," Monica began, "I can't do that. I can't be with you. I just told you, I'm with someone else. And I guess I should tell you who it is. It's Chandler. I love him and even though I was in love with you for a long time, I'm not anymore. Chandler and I belong together. I didn't see it before, but now I do, and now I can't imagine being with anyone else."

"You're with Chandler? I knew it. I knew you had feelings for him. You two were always so close. I should have known," Richard said bitterly.

"I'm sorry if this has hurt you, but I'm not going to end things with him. You had your chance, and unfortunately, it didn't work out. It was so difficult to get over you Richard. But, I couldn't sit around and hope you would change your mind," Monica explained.

"It's fine," Richard said, getting up from the couch. "I guess I should leave."

Right then, the bedroom door opened and a sleepy looking Chandler walked out.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked, walking toward Richard.

"I was just leaving," Richard said.

"Richard, please don't be angry with me," Monica said as Richard walked to the front door.

"I'm not. Good luck to both of you," he said shortly, and closed the door loudly behind him.

"Why was he here?" Chandler asked, sounding irritated.

"I don't know! He just randomly stopped by and told me he still had feelings for me. It was completely out of the blue. I told him nothing could happen because I was with you," Monica explained.

"So if you weren't with me, you'd go back with him?" Chandler sounded hurt.

"I don't know," Monica looked down at the ground. "It doesn't matter though. I love you and I'm with you. I like us being together."

"You love me?" Chandler asked, with a look of surprise.

Monica blushed. "You mean so much to me Chandler."

"I love you too Mon," Chandler said. "I just didn't tell you because I didn't want to freak you out. We've been together for such a short time."

"It seems much longer than that," she said. "We've known each other for years. I think I've loved you for a long time."

"So you don't want to be with Richard then?" he asked.

"No, I don't. I just want to be with you. You are my whole world Chandler," Monica wrapped her arms around his neck.

Chandler kissed her softly. "Please don't ever let me go."

"I won't," she said. "I promise."

A/N: I know this story is random but I had a dream and decided to write what I dreamed about.


End file.
